Election Day
Election Day is the fourth episode of Ben 54. Plot The episode starts with the results of the 2012 Mayor Election...being announced. (Announcer): And your new mayor is...Argit! (Gwen): We're gonna kill him. (Ben): We should do it right now. Argit is seen in his new office. (Argit): I love being the mayor! I should kill all of the humans! Meanwhile with Ben.... (Ben): Argit's office is in Downtown Bellwood. (Kevin): How do you know? (Ben): I have been there. Come on! Ben transforms into Quickster. Gwen and Kevin follow. Rook is watching them in a tree. (Rook): Operation S.L.A.Y. is starting. He said, as he aimed his gun at Ben. However, he notices Ben is gone. (Rook): Dammit! Rook fell off the tree. Back with Argit, he is seen ordering Techadon robots around. (Argit): I WANT ALL OF YOU TO KILL ALL OF THE HUMANS! The Techadons go outside and attack the humans. Argit laughs. (Argit): This is too great! I SHALL ENSLAVE THE LAST HUMANS! Ben and co. arrive at Argit's office. (Ben): Here it is. (Kevin): How do we get in? (Ben): Simple, my dear Kevin. He activated the Omnitrix and selected a Amperi. Ben transformed into Electopus. (Electopus): Electopus! (Gwen): Why do you call your aliens' names? (Electopus): It strikes fair into my enemies. A explosion is seen. (Kevin): What was that? Aggregor is seen murdering the guards at Kevin's ship. (Kevin): AGGREGOR! Aggregor touches Kevin's chin, and he absorbs Kevin. Aggregor left. (Electopus): Who was that? (Kevin): Aggregor... Argit is in his office when he gets a phone call. (Argit): S'up? (Voice): THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR WINNING! Shots, and screams are heard. (Argit): QUIT THIS! He fires quils. Rook is watching all of this. (Rook): Hm...I'll snipe him! Rook grabbed his Sniper Rifle, and he aimed it at Argit's head. He killed Argit with it. However, it is revealed to be a dummy. (Rook): What? Rook is hit by a bullet. Kundo is seen, pulling Rook away. Ben is trying to get into Argit's office, but is blocked a group of Techadons. (Techadon Robots): Human detected. Must exterminate. EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! They tried to kill Ben. (Ben): Gah! He activated the Omnitrix and became a Rigggalinasen. (Wreckin' It): BREAKBREAKBREAK! He breaks the Techadons and reverts. (Ben): DEATHDEATHDEATH! Ben attempted to kill Gwen and Kevin. Kevin punches him. (Kevin): Calm down, Tennyson! We gotta kill Argit! (Ben): Oh yeah....DEATHDEATHDEATH! Ben attempts to kill Kevin. But Kevin kicks him in the crouch. (Kevin): Not me, Argit! More Techadons arrive. Argit is controlling them. (Argit): This is too great! A bloody Steve falls out of a portal onto Argit. (Steve): Ugh... (Argit): HUMAN! KILL IT! A army of Techadons tried to kill Steve, but he teleported away. Cyolgar transforms into Juggernaut, the predator of Lodestar, and he attacks Steve. (Steve): I hate my life... Ben is seen climbing up City's Hall. (Ben): I WILL KILL ARGIT! (Blukic): No, ya won't. (Driba): Yes, he will! (Ben): Ugh...I hate you too! (Blukic and Driba): Same! JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA! (Ben):... (Ben, whispering): Note to self, kill Blukic and Driba after I kill Argit. He climbs in through the window, leading to Argit's office. (Ben): Nobody's here! Unless... Ben is hit by a quil and he faints. 5 hours later.... (Argit): I want to play a game. He grabs Ben's unconscious body and smirks. 3 hours later.... (Argit, in a deep voice): I want to play a game. Ben gets up and sees Argit. He uppercuts Argit. (Argit): GUARDS! KILL THE HUMAN! OH-Wait...THE GAMES SHALL BEGIN! The key to your freedom is in Rook Blonko, or Kundo's ribs! (Ben): I'd rather die! Argit smirks. (Argit): I was hoping you say that! Argit presses a button. He runs into his undersea office. A door opens, and water is seen pouring into Argit's office. Seven sharks swam into Argit's office. (Argit): Get him! The Sharks attack Ben. Ben dials a Pisciss Volann, but ends up as Incursean. (Frog Jumper): DAMMIT! I'M GONNA DIE! I CAN'T BREATHE! (Voice): REDINOSAUR! (Frog Jumper): Wha? He reverts. (Ben): Crap! He taps the Omnitrix, but it beeps. (Ben): Low battery...this is great. Redinosaur jumps right in front of Ben. (Redinosaur): Master Argit sent me to kill you, human! (Ben): Orly? (Redinosaur): Yes, really. (Ben): Orly? (Redinosaur): Yes, really. (Ben): Orly? (Redinosaur): Yes, really? (Ben): ORLY? (Redinosaur): UGH, DAMN YOU! DIE! (Ben): Why? (Redinosaur, whispering): I'm really your future self....I came here to help you kill Argit. (Ben): wut ._. Redinosaur reverts into Ben 54,000. (Ben 54K): Ello. I'm Ben 54,000. (Ben): Wait...weren't you not supposed to appear until episode 10? (Ben 54,000): I dunno. He lefted. Argit is seen watching Ben. (Argit): This is too gre-I mean bad. The door is knocked down by a mana blast. Gwen and Kevin appear. (Gwen): Lookie who we have here! (Kevin): Hey Argit. Long time, no see. (Argit): Kevin! Buddy, did you get a haircut? Kevin grabs a knife. (Kevin): This won't help a bit. He tries to stab Argit, but Argit flees. (Kevin): Dammit! He got away! (Gwen): Argit is in the bathroom... Argit is seen in the bathroom, doing number 2. Ben bursts in. (Ben): Argit! (Argit): Hey! Ever heard of knocking! Ben activates the Omnitrix and transforms into Sniper. (Sniper): I'm gonna enjoy this! He tries to snipe Argit, but Argit escapes. Sniper reverts. Gwen, and Kevin teleported to Argit. Kevin threw him off the building. (Kevin): Ha! Argit lands safety and runs off, hiding. (Gwen): He escaped. What do we do now? (Ben): I think it's time to find the first piece of the key! He grins. THE END! Category:Episodes Category:UEEF09 Category:Ben 54 Category:Ben 54 Episodes